


Tightly Strung

by Edited_Esquire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corsetry, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Frank feels the most full than he's ever been in his life. Nothing's in his mouth but he can hardly breathe.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Tightly Strung

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a ghost  
> please don't attack me

Frank is tense. The corset squeezing his torso and Gerard's cock up his ass is making him feel… light. Was he scared? Where is Grant? What is Gerard whispering?

“-Relax, Frank, we're here,” Grant murmurs.

Grant's voice cuts through Frank's thoughts. He relaxes slightly. Grant was taking care of him. So was Gerard. Frank rests his forehead into the crook of Gerard's neck.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Frank replies, and Grant starts working in one cool finger. It stings and Frank wonders how Gerard feels.

It’s weird – that’s the only word he has to describe the feeling. It’s a definite stretch, more than what he’s used to, and he tries to steady his breathing and relax into it.

The second finger is still strange, but he’s not sure if it hurts or not, and he gasps out a “Grant, stop,” before he can go too far, just to be sure. The light green corset holds his back stiffly upright, not letting him curl into Gerard’s chest like he wants to do, making him settle for pressing their foreheads together and stealing kisses to calm himself.

Grant tries to move their fingers again, and Frank tries for a deep breath in, one that feels like it’ll make him shake in Gerard’s lap, but the corset doesn’t let him – he can only gasp for air that he can’t get enough of, and they grind to a halt again.

Frank sits, and lets himself adjust, and lets Grant and Gerard kiss him softly and rub soothing hands over his skin until he thinks that he could keep going.

The third finger hurts – there's no other way around it. The stretch is so much, too much, and he doesn't register the tears running down his face until Grant brushes one away with their thumb, turning his head to kiss him sweetly.

"Do you need me to stop sweetheart? We can stop right now and just watch a movie, or we can just eat dinner and cuddle if you'd like?" Grant's voice sounds nervous too. Frank wonders if Grant is doing alright.

"I love you- I love both of you lots" Frank whispers against sweaty skin. Frank presses his hips forward. Not angled enough to fuck the cock and fingers up his ass, but forward enough to deliciously grind his cock against Gerard's stomach. Gerard moans and massages his hands over Frank's shoulders.

Frank lifts his head. His eyes are closed but he smiles. He can feel the sweat run down his face and he struggles to decipher whether or not  
There are tears too. Everything feels _full._

“Don't you dare take your fingers out of me, Grant,” Frank pants between hiccuping breaths that he tries to steady.

“I'll be mad if you stop, Grant, your hand feels fucking crazy in there with me, it's–” Frank continues to slowly grind his cock against Gerard's stomach. He feels a slight shift in his ass and groans.

Gerard huffs out a breath, the sound full of awe and arousal at the sensation. “It's so much- You're doing so well, Frank, taking us both like this, god, I can’t even comprehend what you’re feeling. Is he nearly ready, Grant?”

Grant is silent for a moment. Then, their voice fills the air again and it sounds confident and calm again.

“Patience, Gerard,” Grant chastises. “Tell me when you're ready to keep going again, Frankie.”

Frank nods, and Grant continues slowly stretching him out.

He buries his face in Gerard's shoulder when he feels Grant drag their fingers out, the sound of a belt buckle and Grant opening up the lube has never had so much gravity for Frank before. But then the head of Grant's cock is pressing against his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank chokes out as Grant begins the slow slide in. It's somehow more than the previous stretch, which he didn't think was possible, and the mix of pleasure and pain is just slightly off-kilter, and he manages a “Grant, stop” before it becomes all pain. Grant stops of course.

They take their time, punctuating the slide with stopping and starting, stopping and starting again - Frank needs time to adjust, Gerard can’t stand the tightness and the friction without coming too quickly, Grant needs to change their angle so they’re all more comfortable - and Frank tries his best to keep his shallow breathing even as they move.

“Ow,” Gerard says faintly as they stop again, and takes a gentle hold of Frank’s hands on his shoulders. Frank didn’t realise he’d been digging his nails into Gerard until the angry red divots show up proudly on his skin. Gerard doesn’t let go of Frank’s hands, kissing and gently rubbing over the knuckles until he relaxes them enough to properly hold Gerard’s hands back.

Grant keeps them at a pace that would normally be painfully slow until they stop again, and Frank is finally properly sat on both theirs and Gerard’s cocks.

Frank has never felt more full – the stretch feels like it’s everywhere, from his hole to what feels impossibly deep inside him. He tries moving, squirming around in their laps, trying to lift himself and fuck himself on both of their dicks, but as he lowers himself down again, he realises he’s not going to have the breath or the stamina to keep that up.

“Please fuck me?” he asks quietly. “Be gentle?”

It all feels so _surrounding_. Frank can't remember when they even started and how long this has gone on. Grant and Gerard's cocks slide in and out of him at a gentle pace.

Gerard's whines fill the air before he comes. Yet, Grant continues to fuck Frank with Gerard's sensitive cock inside. Everything is so much. Frank's head feels mushy.

Grant comes before Frank.

Frank is jerked off by both Grant and Gerard until he comes, spurting over Gerard's stomach. Frank doesn't feel like moving.

Then, Frank’s being carefully helped off their cocks and laid down on his front, and he feels the lace of his corset loosen and he inhales deeply out of habit, rolling over onto his side, and Grant is there, undoing the busk of the corset with sure fingers and pulling it out from under him.

Frank suddenly feels very empty, like it should hurt but the endorphins haven’t worn off yet, and he makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a name and Grant is there, pulling him in close and holding him like he knows how Frank feels.

Gerard does his best to clean off everybody's skin with a warm, wet cloth. Frank doesn't want to clean up fully just yet.

Frank begins to cry. He loves what just happened, all of it. He almost wants more. He just- out of the corner of his eye, he can see Gerard looking a little emotional too. Frank lets out a small sob before Grant's presence is made clear again.

"I've got you, sweetie. Gerard you too-" Gerard moves and spoons Frank's other side."- I love both of you very much." Grant sounds very tired.

Grant presses kisses into Frank's neck and Frank slowly falls asleep.


End file.
